With the evolution of photoelectric and semiconductor technologies, the flourishing development of a flat panel display is driven, and in various flat panel displays, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have become the mainstream of the market because of having various superior characteristics, such as high space utilization, low power consumption, no radiation and low electromagnetic interference or the like. Generally, a LCD device includes a back frame, a back light module (BLM), a liquid crystal panel and a front frame, wherein the back frame and the front frame are fixedly coupled to form an accommodating space, and the BLM and the liquid crystal panel are disposed opposite to each other and accommodated in the accommodating space. Furthermore, the back light module at least includes a back plate, and a light source, a reflective plate, a light guide plate and an optical film assembly disposed on the back plate.
In recent years, it is increasingly obvious that the LCD device tends to develop towards large size and lightening and thinning, and a design that the back plate in the back light module is exposed to the outside as a back frame of the entire device, i.e., an integration design, has become increasingly popular. In this situation, in order to improve the rigidity of the entire device so that it is not easily deformed, the back plate needs to be designed to have a larger thickness. The back plate having a larger thickness not only increases the cost, but also is disadvantageous to the lightening and thinning of the entire device.